


Scar

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem that contains hints about the how the Shiplords became what they are in the current time of The Practice War*featured in Thread of The Practice War*





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462806) by Snowfire. 



Far beyond there is a scar  
The blood beneath still beats and burns  
Eternally the soul here yearns  
And screams out that the past returns  
What once was taken far beyond  
  
Deep within the caverns vast  
Are signs of what lived in the past  
Inside a heart that beats and bleeds  
And minds that can’t forget the deeds  
Of fate that carved them deep within  
  
Now afar the heart carves scars  
Vicious mimicry of artistry  
The death of hope for some and dreams  
They look away from self-made mockery  
Glimpses of what once was in what could be  
And wounded heart’s eyes simply cannot see  
Anything around them be  
For now afar  
They hold thee


End file.
